


Sexy times (Muke one-shots)

by Wastethemuke



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: Blowjobs, Daddy Kink, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Omorashi, Smut, adding more tags, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:16:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8530927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wastethemuke/pseuds/Wastethemuke
Summary: Basically a bunch of smut :))





	1. Can you do me a favor...down there?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just re-posting these one-shots from my wattpad account (Mukeiloveu) heh, just because   
> Hope you enjoy :)

  

Luke took a deep breath, trying to push down the growing panic inside of him. He didn't need to be nervous, he knew, but still his hands were clammy as they anxiously made their way through his hair.

He stood in the mirror, contemplating how long it would be until he sucked it up and made his way to Michael's room. Michael told him that he could just ask if he ever wanted anything else, so surely it wouldn't be too weird if Luke asked for a blowjob! Plus, if Michael didn't want to do it he could simply say no, and Luke could simply move across the country out of embarrassment, no harm done.

His fingers made their way up to his collar, which he slowly pulled aside. Hidden underneath, clear as day, was the deep purple bruise, the one that he'd been admiring at every chance he got. It was sore when he pressed down on it, and it'd faded slightly over the last two days, but it was still very much there, almost as vibrant as it had been.

Finally Luke did it, he turned to the door and twisted the handle, and from there he walked to Michael's room. He knew that there was nothing to worry about, and that it wasn't going to be awkward afterward. Even after Michael had given him the hickey, Luke had just nodded and thanked him, and later when they saw each other everything was normal, there was no hindrance in their friendship at all. And so Luke wasn't afraid of things being different between them, although admittedly, his neck was a bit different from his dick.

Luke raised his hand, curled into a fist with his knuckles ready to rap on the door, when it flew open. There Michael was, his hair messy from lounging around all day and still in his pajamas, which was only his sweatpants. Michael raised an eyebrow at Luke, who blushed immediately and considered running back into his room.

"Watchya doin'?" Michael asked, and Luke opened and closed his mouth, trying to make the words come escape him.  
"I- was gonna ask a favor?" Luke questioned, as if he was asking if he could ask for a favor. Michael snickered.

"And what's that?" Michael asked.  
"I was just- you know how, the other day? Um, I just..." Luke's gaze gradually shifted from Michael's eyes to his feet, and finally he mustered the courage to ask, "can you give me a blowjob?"  
"Sure."

Luke gaped, and he blinked quickly, just to make sure this wasn't another dream (because this was a lot like his dreams). Michael grabbed his shoulders and walked him backwards, until his back was pressed against the wall(just watching your every move..) and Luke was hardening just from the anticipation.

Michael grabbed the hem of his shirt and yanked it over his head, leaving him bare chested and suddenly very exposed. Michael smirked as his gaze landed on the purple blotches on Luke's neck.  
He leaned in and placed his lips against the hickey, and he kissed and sucked at it for a moment, and Luke decided that he wouldn't mind getting another one of these. Michael's fingers trailed down his side, leaving goosebumps in their wake, and his mouth was gone too soon for Luke's liking.

Michael rested his forehead against Luke's as his fingers worked on his belt, and their eyes kept contact the whole time, making it feel very intimate and making Luke feel a bit embarrassed. His best friend was about to suck him off, and most people would probably find that pretty weird, but Luke was just turned on even more.

Then Luke's belt came undone, followed by the button of his jeans and then the zipper, and his pants were pushed to the ground all together, where Michael left them to bunch around his ankles. Luke could feel Michael's hot breath as he hovered over his cock, but refused to actually touch it in any way. His fingers inched up and hooked under the elastic of his boxers, and he pulled them down to rest atop his jeans.

Luke's arousal was apparent, but Michael completely ignored it and instead put his lips on the inside of his hipbone. He began to perform similar actions to the other day, nibbling on the skin and sucking it into his mouth. Luke couldn't believe that he was actually getting another hickey, and down there!

He moaned quietly at the feeling, and if he wasn't mistaken, felt his best friend smirk against him.  
Michael finished with the mark and moved closer to where Luke wanted him, and Luke clenched his fingers in anticipation, his nails digging into his palms. He finally set to work, and licked up from the base to the head, causing Luke to gasp loudly at the sensation, his hips bucking towards his friend.

Michael chuckled before raising his hands to hold Luke's hips against the wall to keep him from moving.  
He held his breath as Michael lowered his mouth onto Luke, who was soon encompassed in a warm, wet, glorious heaven. Luke's breath washed out of him as Michael's nose came in contact with Luke's torso, and Luke's cock hit the back of Michael's throat.

He was making pathetic little noises, his breath gasping in and out of him as his fists clenched uselessly at his sides, and Michael moved back and forth again, slowly.

Luke finally gave up and brought his hands up to Michael's black hair, hoping in the back of his head that he wouldn't mind but otherwise being too enveloped in pleasure to care. He tugged none-too-gently on his best friend's hair, who moaned softly around him, causing Luke to moan loudly, his head thrown back against the wall.

He didn't think he'd ever felt anything this amazing before, and his thighs were quivering from how wonderful it felt, and he worried that he would collapse and fall to the floor.  
As Michael pressed forward again, and let Luke hit the back of his throat, his sucked softly, and Luke couldn't help the shout of, "M-mikey!" that escaped his mouth.

Michael moaned around him again, while Luke was pressed up against the very back of his mouth, and the feeling made Luke accidentally tug Michael's hair to the point that it was probably painful. Michael pulled back again, and when he got to the tip he swirled his tongue around, making sure to flatten his tongue as he ran it over the slit.

Luke bucked forward despite his friend's hands holding him back.  
He could feel the sweat gathering at the front of his forehead and the base of his neck, and he knew that he was close, that Michael's mouth was magic. As Michael moved again, his mouth sliding up and down Luke's throbbing cock, he hummed purposefully, knowing what he was doing to Luke.

"M-mikey! I'm- Mikey I'm close!" Luke warned, squeezing his eyes shut and leaning his head back, before making himself open his eyes again. He didn't want to miss this sight, the sight of his best friend's mouth wrapped around his dick, bobbing his head back and forth with the feeling of his tongue pressed against his length.

Michael opened his eyes, locking them with Luke's, and blinked in acknowledgement. His hands moved from the sides of Luke's hip to his butt, gripping the flesh and pushing Luke harder into his mouth. He couldn't help but jerk forward, feeling the head of his dick brush the back of Michael's mouth, and immediately started feeling sorry for it.

But before he had time to apologize Michael was using his grip on Luke to thrust him harder into his mouth, his head hitting his friend's throat every time, and finally Luke took the hint.  
He began thrusting into Michael's mouth, gasping and moaning and panting as his orgasm built up inside him.

"Mikey! Fu- Michael!" He moaned, unable to say anything else. His orgasm washed through him, making him scream in silence as he jerked spastically into his friend's mouth. Michael swallowed three times around Luke's cock, and Luke whined at the stimulation.

Michael finally pulled away, and Luke slid down against the wall, his entire body shaking in pleasure and exhaustion. His breathing was ragged, and his chest rose and fell rapidly as he tiredly dragged his eyes up towards Michael, who was smiling at him.

"How was it?" He asked, as if he didn't know, as if he didn't see the state Luke was left in.  
"Amazing," Luke breathed.  
"What else haven't you experience?" Michael questioned, and Luke didn't even have to think.

"I'm a virgin," he said, and Michael's eyes widened slightly, before a smirk settled upon his lips.


	2. Secret Actions at Hot Topic

They're shopping at Hot Topic and Luke has woken up in a mood. He keeps insinuating things into Michael's ear as they walk, speaking very softly, just low enough for Michael to hear him.

"Do you know how good you looked this morning when I were riding you?" Luke murmurs while Michael runs his hand over some flannels, in the midst of debating how emo he particularly feels like dressing at the moment.

Michael actually almost drops one of the flannels. "Luke!" He hisses, flushing. Luke's actually the kinkier of them, despite what people probably think. Luke's the one who does the dirty-talk, Luke's the one who'll pull out handcuffs and chain Michael's hands up.

Luke smirks and walks off to investigate some bracelets down the aisle. When Michael catches up with him, he's only flushed slightly.

Luke waits a few more seconds. "I liked watching you stroke my cock. You always look so hot when you're doing that." He adds and Michael squirms, fingers sliding on the hanger he's picking up.

"Can you quit that unless you want me to knock over the entire display of band tees?" Michael asks.

Luke snickers to himself. He insinuates his way into Michael's space, until he's right there and says very softly, "You look beautiful when you're coming inside of me." He whispers it right into Michael's ear. "Your eyes go closed with pleasure and your mouth falls open and you get all pink."

Michael's getting hard in his jeans and he's going to actually murder Luke because he wears fucking tight jeans and it's going to be obvious if anybody so happens to glance anywhere near his crotch region.

"I'm going to actually murder you," Michael hisses.  
Luke keeps it up. He keeps it up through the next clothing displays and Michael's hard and starting to ache and his mouth is practically watering at the imagery that Luke drags up.

"I think I should blow you," Luke comments.  
"What, here??" Michael asks, sarcastic. Luke laughs there, a deep rumbly laugh.  
"Follow me."

Michael does, confused, and he follows, until they come to the dressing rooms and Luke winks at Michael, walks inside and Michael gets it, and his brain stops working for a second.

He stands there dumbly, staring at Luke's disappearing back, and glances at his flannels, glances up again, and then follows Luke. "Luke?" he asks, because Luke has already selected a room, and Luke swings the door open just enough for Michael to sneak inside.

It's cramped and undignified and Luke's already down on his knees and is lazily palming himself through his jeans, wrist just flicking, and he's watching Michael with half-lidded eyes, smiling lazily.

"Want to suck you off right here."  
Michael prays to god nobody else comes into the dressing rooms while they're here. He stands in front of Luke, while he's pushing his jeans down, pushing at his boxers, and holds his cock steady while Luke opens his mouth automatically and leans in, sucks Michael sloppily into his mouth.

Michael groans and thrusts hard into Luke's mouth, unexpected, and Luke's head bumps the wall and he moans in return, sucking harder, and Michael smirks down at him, reaches down to stroke the back of Luke's hair, more carefully thrusts when Luke realigns his lips over Michael's cock.

He's a whining mess, thrusting too fast into Luke's mouth, too hard, but he's desperate, and it's all because of Luke, and Luke's smirking, Michael glances down, sees Luke's smirk, and he can't believe that Luke would get him this worked up or do something like this because they have never had public sex before – okay, there was the one time they had a quickie at Calum's in his bathroom but that's not the same and he had to have known anyways, because they both were mussed and flushed and bless his fucking heart for not calling them on it – but now Luke is sucking off Michael  in a public dressing room.

Luke's too close to last very long, and he's palming himself too quick and firm to let himself, and he comes, cupping his hand over the head of his cock to catch the streams of come dripping out of him, quickly wiping it off on a piece of toilet paper.

Michael twists his fingers up in Luke's hair and tugs – always a sign that he's getting close – and then with a sharp gasp, he comes as well, pulsing thick and tangy over Luke's tongue, and Luke swallows, sucking Michael through it, and when he's done, he pulls back, wipes his mouth, smoothly stands up while Michael tucks himself back in and zips his jeans.

Luke smirks at Michael. "I really didn't know if you'd follow me in here, did you know that? Didn't know if you had it in you, Mikey."

"I can't believe we just did that." Michael says. He may act tough, but he's going to be blushing the rest of the trip here. He's never going to be able to walk into a Hot Topic again without going beet-red.

"Let's go see if someone's walked off with our clothes yet," Luke suggests, casually, as if they didn't just do what they did, and Michael gapes at him. "I'll leave first, you can follow me after a few seconds."

Sometimes, Michael thinks Luke is too kinky for his own good and Michael can't keep up with him. This is definitely one of those times.


	3. A dream is a wish your...cock makes?

Luke went to bed early tonight, even though I'm still up writing on our newest song. Not that I blame him, today was exhausting. After finishing writing the last chords, I decide to take a shower.

I walk into our room and realize that Luke fell asleep in my bed again. 'I swear, that boy is hopeless.' I think to myself, chuckling as I grab a pair of boxers to change into.

As I'm turning on the water, I hear Luke rustling around and making soft noises. The noises must be my mind playing tricks on me because I'm tired, so I strip down and step into the warm water.

I stand there letting the water wash over me while I think back to the interview earlier. That had to have been the most sexual interview that I've ever attended. Some of them we couldn't answer, because we didn't think they were appropriate to answer at all.

I was asked if I ever masturbate while thinking of anyone of my band mates. Luke was asked if he ever has had dirty dreams about anyone of us. For some reason, that one seemed to bother him. Wait- what if he does? What if they're about me? The thought of that is sorta hot, it even turns me on a little. Fuck, what kind of best friend am I? This is weird...

I look down and notice that it apparently turned me on more than I thought. Shit, if I masturbate now, then that might make both of them true. I finish my shower with cold water but it refuses to go away, so I just get out and dry myself off. Walking back into our room, I get my confirmation.

Luke is laying on my bed in nothing but tight boxers, panting while his hands travel up and down his body. Once in awhile, one of his hands will brush the bulge in his boxers and make him whimper. Of course, all of the sounds he's making goes straight to my cōck.

I bite my lip to keep myself quiet, even as I get impossibly harder. I'm able to keep my mouth shut up until he actually moans my name. I mean, like pornstar moan. "Michael. Mmmh, Mikey!"

I gasp as it sends a shiver up my spine to hear my best friend say my name with such a lewd voice. "Fuck..." I whisper, running one of my hands over my stomach. I don't dare go any lower, because once I start, I might not be able to stop.

My eyes follow his hands as one goes into his hair, pulling hard. The other goes to his neck, raking his nails down his pale skin and leaving pink scratches all the way from his neck to his torso, just above the faint trail of dark blonde hair.

Fuck, why are the quiet ones always the kinkiest? He whines and bites his bottom lip while gently rolling his hips, even though there's nothing there. 'I wish I was there' There goes my brain, deciding things for me again. Seriously, when did I give my brain permission to think about my best friend like that? Oh right, I didn't. It just kind of happened.

"Michael, please," Fuck, now he's begging. "Let me ride your big, hard cōck. I want you deep inside of me, so deep that I forget my own name and the only thing I can remember is how it feels when you're in me. I need you inside me, my body is hungry for your dick. I've wanted you for so long, dreamt about your thick cōck pounding my tight hole. Need to feel your cum deep inside me, want you to scream my name while you're cumming, as I'm bouncing on your dick and milking you of every last drop."

My mouth goes dry and precum starts to soak to front of my boxers. I think this is the most I've ever heard Luke say, and damn it's sexy. Does he fucking practice talking dirty in the mirror or something? Better yet, has he always talked dirty in his sleep? Usually I'm asleep before he is, maybe that's why I've never noticed. I need to stay up late more often.

It's getting harder to not touch (pun intended), my mind is screaming at me to put my hands all over my best friend, to feel his skin against my own. Have I always felt like this? How long have I wanted to fuck my best friend? His lips are parted, letting moans and whimpers tumble past his pink lips at their leisure. Since when have I wanted to kiss them?

I'm jolted back to reality by Luke making an erotic noise, his back arching off the bed. I realize that he's now naked and has gotten two fingers knuckle deep in himself already. Fuck, he fingers himself while thinking about me? If I keep watching him do this, I might cum without even touching my dick.

Suddenly I get the urge to be the one working him open, coaxing those sweet noises out of his tempting mouth. All it takes is one more moan before I'm crawling up onto my bed between his legs and stroking his thighs. His eyelids flutter and he bites his lip. I take that as a sign to continue so I suck on three of my fingers, then remove his, only to replace it with one of my own.

While working one finger in, I wrap my lips around his cōck, sucking on the tip teasingly. I add a second finger and take a few more inches of his length into my mouth. Soon, Luke is pushing back onto my fingers in an attempt to make me go faster.

I comply, pumping my two fingers faster inside of his tight hole while beginning to scissor them. I quickly take all of him in my mouth and add a third finger as I deepthroat him. He cries out, gripping the sheets tightly. I look up at him right as his eyes open and he gasps.

That's one hell of a way to wake up; your best friend/band mate kneeling between your legs with three fingers in you while he sucks your dick. Well fuck, there's no going back now.

His breathing is getting shallow and his pupils are blown with lust, now that he's awake. Something about knowing that he's watching turns me on even more and I feel my cōck twitch under his heavy stare, making me moan around his length. He thrusts up into my mouth and his dick hits the back of my throat, giving me an idea.

He tangles his fingers in my dark brown hair, pushing me down. I take every inch of him into my mouth, then swallows around his cōck. "MICHAEL!" Luke screams my name as he cums, his fingers tightening in my hair. The over stimulation of my senses makes me cum in my boxers, not even having to be touched once.

I swallow most of his cum, what's left ends up either on my face or dripping from my open mouth. I scoop his cum off of my face with my fingers and suck on them, tasting as much of him as I can. Luke pulls me up to him, slamming our lips together. He tastes sweet, this is something I could never get tired of. He licks my bottom lip and I decide to be stubborn, not letting him in. Luke bites my lip and roughly pulls on my hair, causing me to moan loudly.

His tongue delves into my mouth, rubbing against mine as I explore every inch of his hot cavern. He flips us over and straddles my hips without even breaking the kiss. He manages to get me naked with one hand while the other is still in my hair, tugging. Of course, by this time, we're both fully hard again. The blonde grinds his hips down into me, rubbing our erections together. My back arches off the bed, my hips thrusting up against him of their own accord.

We part for air and I lean towards his neck, kissing and licking a trail to his collarbone. He whimpers when I reach a certain spot right above his pulse, so I pay special attention to that area. I nip and suck at the skin over his pulse point and he moans, leaning farther into my touch.

Luke starts moving his hips in slow, circular motions, trying to take control again. I buck my hips, grinding my erection against his ass to try and gain the much needed friction he wouldn't give me.

"Fuck- I- Luke!" I whine desperately. He lifts his hips up off of me–but doesn't move, he just holds himself over me teasingly. Leaning forward, he purrs into my ear seductively. "I wanna hear you beg for it," He pauses to lick his lips and wink at me, "Michael."

Just the way he says it alone is almost enough to send me over the edge for the second time tonight. Obviously, I give him what he wants. 

"Luke- please just slam your delicious ass down on my cōck. Please, Lukey. I want to be so deep inside you that you can still feel me no matter what you're doing, every second that passes, you're still thinking of my cōck buried deep inside your ass." I say it so fast that I'm nearly stumbling over my words, but somehow he seems to have heard me perfectly clear.

He slams down onto me, and I swear I see stars. How the fuck did I ever get lucky enough to have Luke Fucking Hemmings riding my dick? He seems to be quite good at this–he's moving his hips better than any stripper I've ever seen. The way he slowly rolls his hips back, then quickly snapping them forward is driving me crazy; and he knows it too. It's kind of like he's genetically engineered for getting fucking, or rather, fucking himself on other people's cocks.

He starts fucking himself down onto me harder, pulling off of a little more each time but then coming back down faster. At this point, I'm going to cum before him. When his breathing becomes shallow panting, he leans down and buries his face in my neck. Setting to work with his mouth, it's like he knew that my neck was this sensitive.

I sense slight hesitation and already know what he's thinking about doing. "Do it. Just do it Luke." I demand. Seconds later, I feel the sharp pain of him biting into my neck and I completely lose all self-control. I cum deep inside of him, feeling the sticky warmth fill up his tight hole around me as I thrust a few more times, riding it out.

I dig my thumbs into his hip bones, pulling him down onto me further. He cries out when I ram into that sensitive bundle of nerves inside him, and his release is explosive. Luke's hot cum is all over my stomach, chest, and face. I think it might even be in my hair.

"Fucking hell, that was amazing." He sighs, pulling off of my dick and laying down beside me. I chuckle, petting his hair and lacing our fingers together. "Yeah." Is all I'm even capable of saying.


	4. Bet you can't make it part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~contains omorashi and watersports~

It was nearly one o'clock in the morning when Luke burst through the front door, holding his crotch tightly. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," he was muttering to himself, fumbling to shut the door behind him. Michael looked up from the couch. "Luke?"

Luke finally managed to slam the door shut and raced into the house."You're not going to piss on the floor again, are you?" Michael asked, flicking through channels absently.  
"I think so," Luke panted. He'd barely made it past the dining room table before he doubled over, groaning aloud. "Fuck!" he gasped, and Michael heard the unmistakable hiss of his bladder letting go. He watched with mild annoyance as the Luke's jeans grew dark with liquid, large drops falling from his crotch to the floor beneath him. Luke was moaning noisily with relief.

Minutes seemed to pass before he was finished. As always, Michael was amazed at how much liquid his bladder could hold. Finally, Luke slumped against the wall, sighing heavily. "That's the third time you've pissed on the carpet this month," Michael said accusingly. "Sorry, dude. I'll clean it." "Why do you even do this?" Luke shrugged. "I've told you before, it's a game. Ashley likes to play it." "Couldn't you just say no?"

"Gay best friend duties, man. If she wants to play, I play. Besides, I like it too. It's fun."  
Michael raised his eyebrows. "Pissing all over our carpet is fun?" "No, all the money I make from winning is fun. We bet fifty bucks on every game, you know. And I'm better at it than she is." "Isn't it a little weird that you play that kind of game with your best friend? Especially, you know, your female best friend? Isn't that game... you know... kind of kinky?"

Luke snorted. "Dude, it's not a sex thing. It's not like I have some weird piss fetish or whatever. It's just fun to see who can hold it the longest." Michael rolled his eyes. "Whatever, man. I could probably hold it longer than you and still make it home without giving the carpet a golden shower."

Luke smirked and cocked his hip to the side, although the sassiness of the gesture was somewhat diminished by the wet jeans that were clinging to his legs. "Is that a challenge?" Michael sighed. "No, but you're going to take it as one anyway, aren't you?" "Hell yes," Luke replied, grinning. "Tomorrow night, you and I are going to play the game." "No, we're not." Michael replied, shaking his head. "The last thing I need is for you to ruin the carpet again."

Luke thought for a second. "How about this, then. We play tomorrow night. If I win, you owe me fifty bucks. But if you win, I'll pay you the fifty bucks and I won't play the game anymore, ever." Michael thought it over for a second. He could probably beat Luke, if he tried; and it would be nice to not have to deal with this whole stupid thing anymore. Sighing to himself, he nodded. "Okay. I'm in."

~~~~~

"I can't believe I'm actually doing this," Michael sighed as he emerged from his room. He'd been regretting this dumb decision all day, but now it was time to follow through with it. Luke looked over his outfit, smirking slightly. "Nice jeans. Too bad you're going to have them soaked by the end of the night." "Shut up and tell me the rules of your stupid game, dumbass."

Luke grinned. "Gladly. We go to the club. We order beers. We both drink exactly the same amount, and wait until we have to piss. Then we hold it. The first person to piss themselves loses. As soon as that happens, we get in a cab and go home. If the winner can hold it until they make it home, the loser owes them fifty bucks. If the winner pisses themself before they get inside the house, no one gets any money. Plus this time there's that rule about me not playing the game anymore if I lose."

Michael nodded. "Sound easy." "Easy? Okay, fine. Let's change the rules a little bit. Winner gets a hundred bucks instead of fifty, and you don't just have to make it into the house; you actually have to make it to the toilet." "No problem. So are there any other rules?"

Luke paused thoughtfully. "No bladder punches. Actually, no punching of any kind. Or elbowing. Or kicking. Just pretty much no violence in general." "Okay, no violence. Got it." "And we have to stay within each other's sight at all times. Can't have you sneaking off to the bathroom while I'm not looking." Michael sighed. "Is that it?"

Luke thought for a second, then nodded. "That's it. So are you ready to go? I called the cab already." "We're not going to a gay bar, are we?" Luke laughed. "What, you don't want to go to me and Ash's normal spot?" "No thanks," Michael said, crossing his arms. "When you dragged me to that place for your birthday some guy grabbed my ass."

"What, like this?" Luke smirked, reaching out to squeeze Michael's ass tightly. Michael rolled his eyes. "Fuck off, dumbass." "Alright, let's go then." Luke replied, grinning as he pulled open the front door.

Michael followed Luke out of the house, smirking confidently to himself once Luke had looked away. He was so going to win.

~~~~~

Michael finished off his sixth beer of the night and slid the bottle to the other end of the table, grinning. Luke raised an eyebrow and opened his seventh, taking a long gulp. Michael grabbed another beer too. At this rate he'd have to use his entire winnings to pay off their bar tab. "Feeling anything yet?" Luke asked."My head definitely is," Michael said, giggling slightly. "But my bladder isn't, bitch." That wasn't entirely true; a persistent pressure had been growing in his abdomen for the past hour or so. But he wasn't about to admit that to Luke.

"Y-yeah, me neither," Luke replied, but Michael could tell from the slight waver in his voice that he was lying. This was going to be too easy.

~~~~~

Just as Michael expected, Luke was the first one to outwardly show his desperation. Sometime around eleven o'clock he grabbed his crotch, letting out a small gasp. Michael smirked. "Gonna lose it already?" he teased, as if he wasn't worried about that very thing himself.

Luke snorted. "Please. You've obviously never played this game before. I can still hold it for hours." The statement would have been more convincing if he hadn't winced and squirmed right after the words left his mouth. Michael dropped one hand below the table, squeezing his crotch tightly. His urge to piss had long passed uncomfortable. Still, Luke looked worse off than he did, so he wasn't too worried. Unless he ended up wetting himself in the cab on the way home. He blushed at the thought.

"Come on," Luke said, gesturing toward the bar. "Let's get more drinks." "Dude, I'm drunk already," Michael protested, shaking his head. "This game is about pissing, not puking." "Soda, then," Luke insisted. "If we don't drink more liquid we'll be here all night." "Fine," Michael sighed. "Soda it is." He slid out of the booth, pushing himself into a standing position. His eyes widened, and almost immediately his hand flew to his crotch, squeezing hard. God, it was a lot harder to hold it when he was standing up.

Thankfully, Luke seemed to be feeling it too. He shifted uncomfortably from one foot to another as he paid for their sodas, crossing his legs tightly together. They both struggled to walk normally as they made their way back to the table. Michael slid into the booth, relieved to feel the pressure of the seat beneath him once again. Luke sat down next to him, cracking open his soda and passing one to Michael. Michael stared unwillingly down at the can. He didn't want to add any more liquid to his bladder – hell, it had started to ache almost half an hour ago – but Luke was taking a long sip from his own soda, his smirk taunting Michael wordlessly. Michael sighed, gulping down some of the carbonated liquid. One way or another, this would be over soon.

~~~~~

"God, I have to piss," Michael finally groaned, unable to stay silent any longer. He felt like he'd been holding it in for hours. Actually, he probably had. "I really gotta go too," Luke admitted. "You're a lot better at this than Ash, you know. She would have lost already by this point." Michael laughed shakily, trying to sound confident. "Is that your way of admitting you're going to lose? Come on, dude, I th-thought you were good at this game."

Suddenly a smirk crossed Luke's face, and he leaned in closer to Michael. "Oh, trust me, I am."

"Wh-" Michael didn't even have time to form a question; Luke cut him off abruptly by grabbing the sides of his face and pressing their lips together, hard. Oh God, Luke was kissing him.  
And yet somehow, it felt nice. Luke tasted like an intoxicating mixture of beer and soda, and his mouth was warm and wet, just like –

Oh, shit.

"Fuck!" Michael cried, pushing Luke away, but it was too late; the distraction of the kiss had relaxed his body too much to stop it now. A wet warmth spread throughout the crotch of his jeans, coupled with an overwhelming feeling of relief; fuck, he was pissing himself. He slumped forward onto the table and buried his face in his arms, trying to hold in the moans of relief as torrents of liquid poured down his legs and seeped into the seat beneath him, soaking his jeans all over. He hadn't known that his bladder could hold so much liquid; the flow seemed never-ending. By the time he finally finished, there was a good-sized puddle on the seat around him, and a smaller one on the floor where his feet rested. He looked around, blushing furiously at the thought that someone might have seen. But the bar was dark and crowded, and no one was paying him any attention.

Well, no one but Luke. 

Luke was smirking at him from across the table, where he'd moved to avoid being caught in the waterfall of piss. "You lose," he murmured. "Not yet," Michael replied determinedly, shaking his head. "You still have to make it home first." "Then we'd better get going."

~~~~~

The cab ride home seemed to pass far too quickly. Thankfully, the cab driver didn't seem to notice Michael's wet jeans, but even if he did, Michael wouldn't have cared; he was too busy silently hoping for Luke to piss himself. It wouldn't make Michael win, of course, but at least it would stop him from losing a hundred bucks in the deal. At every red light or traffic lineup, Michael crossed his fingers and watched Luke squirm uncomfortably, hoping that the delay would be just enough time to send Luke over the edge; but it seemed like luck was on Luke's side. When they arrived in front of their shared house, Luke's pants were still dry. He shoved a bill into the driver's hand and bolted from the cab, all but running for the front door. Michael followed him, praying for Luke's key to get stuck in the lock or something, but Luke was already inside the house and hurrying down the hall by the time Michael reached the front door.

Michael ran after him, hoping that he wouldn't make it, carpet be damned; however, when he reached the bathroom, Luke already had his jeans unzipped and was pissing a waterfall into the toilet. Michael let out a sigh of frustration as Luke let out a sigh of relief.

When he was finally done, Luke zipped up his pants and grinned happily at Michael. "I win, bitch." Michael sighed, pulling out his wallet and handing Luke two fifties. "I would've won if you hadn't cheated." Luke laughed as he shoved the bills into his pocket and began washing his hands. "Yeah right. You're just mad because I made you question your sexuality."

"You so did not-" Michael began, but he was cut off; Luke spun around and pressed their lips together once again. Michael's heart pounded with surprise at the unexpected kiss, but to his dismay he found his lips moving of their own accord, kissing back for just a millisecond. Then he pulled away, blushing furiously.

"I so did," Luke declared, smirking. He ruffled Michael's hair, messing it up thoroughly. "Better change out of those wet jeans, dude," he added, before practically skipping out of the bathroom. "Stop kissing me, you homo!" Michael called after him, but he couldn't help grinning slightly.

"You like it!" Luke yelled back. Michael shook his head, sighing to himself. Next time they played the game, he was definitely going to beat Luke.


	5. Dirty business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> contains omorashi, Business!AU

Michael always tuned out during business meetings.

He knew that it was a bad habit, but he also knew that he was horrible with business things anyway. Luke, on the other hand, was brilliant with it. He was always enthusiastic and professional, and he never tuned out the way Michael did. That was why Luke got to make all the choices; Michael just followed his lead. He trusted his boyfriend to make the right decisions, after all.

However, Michael couldn't help but notice that, during this particular meeting, Luke didn't seem to be very focused either.

Luke was fidgeting in his chair, crossing and uncrossing his legs, and practically squirming in his seat. That was unusual; Luke was normally great at sitting still when it came to a professional setting. Michael didn't pay much attention to it, though. Before he realized it, his mind was wandering off again.

He didn't look up again until the meeting was over. He shook several people's hands as they left; he wasn't quite sure who most of them were.

"Finally," Luke groaned as the room emptied. "I have to piss so bad."

"Ohhh," Michael said, grinning. "That explains the squirming."

Luke blushed. "Was it that noticeable?"

Michael shrugged. "Kind of. It just looked like you'd had too much coffee or something."

"That's pretty accurate," Luke replied, laughing. "Come on, let's get upstairs to our hotel room fast, okay?"

"You have to pee that bad?" Michael asked.

"Maybe," Luke replied, smirking, "or maybe I just want to do things to you that can't be done in public."

Shivers of arousal made their way up Michael's spine. "Alright, let's go." He had to resist the urge to drag Luke out of the conference room by the hand; between rushing to a meeting before they left, the long plane ride to New York, and the conference, they hadn't had time for anything more than rushed handjobs in the shower that morning. It had been almost four days since they last had sex.

They were heading for the elevators when someone called out their names. Michael spun around to see a man in a suit hurrying toward them. Michael vaguely recognized him from the meeting; a representative from some company that was considering sponsoring them. He couldn't even remember the company's name.

Thankfully, Luke smiled politely and reached out to shake the man's hand. "Mr. Irwin," he acknowledged.

The man – Mr. Irwin – smiled back. "I was wondering whether we could quickly go over some of the details of my company's sponsorship proposal."

Luke shifted subtly from one foot to the other. "Could we talk about it another time? We just arrived here last night, and we really haven't slept much in the last few days..."

"I'm sorry, but my flight leaves in an hour," Mr. Irwin replied, shaking his head. "This is the only chance we'll have to talk about it, and we'll have to talk quickly; I'll have to leave for the airport in half an hour."

Luke's face went pale, but he nodded stiffly. "Sure, that's fine." There was a badly-concealed note of distress in his voice. Michael knew that he should tell Luke to go upstairs and use the bathroom, that he should try to handle this Irwin guy on his own, but he wasn't even sure what company he was from; he was suddenly desperately wishing that he'd paid more attention at the meeting.

So all he could do was try to shoot Luke a reassuring look as they followed Mr. Irwin into the hotel's bar.

"Go find a table," he instructed them. "I'll go get us some drinks."

"D-drinks?" Luke stuttered, his eyes widening.

"On me," Irwin assured him.

"I... um... it's only ten in the morning, don't you think it's a little early?" Luke said desperately.

"Just one drink," Irwin insisted.

"Okay," Luke sighed, defeated. He motioned for Michael to follow him over to a table.

"Jesus, Luke," Michael said, when they were out of earshot. "How badly do you have to go?"

"Really fucking bad," Luke groaned.

"Why don't you just use the bar bathroom?"

Luke pointed to the bathroom door. A sign was hanging on it. Out of order.

"Shit," Michael said. "Will you be able to hold it?"

"Yeah, I think so," Luke replied. "He's leaving in half an hour, I should be able to last that long."

Michael nodded. Luke slid into the booth, and Michael sat next to him. A few seconds later, Irwin returned from the bar.

"Drinks," he announced, setting three beer bottles down on the table and sitting down across from Luke and Michael.

Luke swallowed nervously and uncapped his beer. He took a small sip, wincing slightly as he swallowed it. Michael saw him slip one hand beneath the table to squeeze his crotch.

"So, about our sponsorship deal..."

As always, Michael tuned out. He found himself watching Luke's face, the way he leaned forward as he listened, professional and interested. He was nodding along with what Irwin was saying, occasionally stopping to make points of his own. He must have looked calm enough from across the table, but from Michael's position beside him he could see that Luke was crossing his legs tightly, one hand jammed into his crotch.

Michael was impressed with how well Luke managed to keep the business discussion going despite his obvious desperation. Michael could hardly recognize Luke during these meetings; this professional, eloquent, confident Luke was so different from his goofy, adorable boyfriend. And yet at times like this he somehow found Luke even more attractive than usual. He'd even considered asking Luke to try some sort of business-meeting roleplay in the bedroom, but he was a little scared that Luke would laugh at him if he suggested it.

Michael was pulled out of his thoughts as Mr. Irwin stood up, shaking Luke's hand. Michael forced himself back into reality and shook his hand as well before he left the bar.

"Thank God," Luke moaned, once he was gone. "Let's get upstairs before my bladder explodes, okay?"

"Sure, let's go." Michael helped Luke up from his seat, and they hurried back into the hotel lobby. Luke jabbed impatiently at the elevator button, squeezing his legs together tightly.

"Come on, come on," he muttered under his breath. Michael squeezed his shoulder sympathetically.

When the elevator doors finally slid open, Luke let out an audible sigh of relief. Michael followed him inside. As soon as the doors closed again, Luke jammed a hand into his crotch and slumped against the wall, groaning softly.

"I didn't think I was going to make it through that meeting," he said, laughing slightly. "Five more minutes and I would've pissed myself. I bet that would've been good for business." He grinned.

"You did a good job of hiding it," Michael said, impressed.

Luke shrugged. "I had to. But God, when we get upstairs I'm going to fucking sprint to our hotel room. I've been holding it for so long, it's going to feel so good to finally –"

Suddenly the elevator lurched to a halt, shuddering violently.

"What –" Luke started to say, but he was cut off by an automated voice coming from a speaker above them.

"The elevator has stalled. It should take our technicians no more than thirty minutes to fix it. Please remain calm."

But Michael saw the panicked look that flashed across Luke's face.

"Thirty minutes?" Luke said hoarsely. "I can't hold it for thirty minutes!"

"Sure you can," Michael replied, trying to sound reassuring. "It's not that long."

"Yes it is," Luke groaned. "Oh God, I'm not going to make it." He twisted his legs together tightly, one hand still pressed against his crotch.

"You'll make it," Michael said firmly. He leaned in to kiss his boyfriend deeply, hoping to distract him.

"Mmm," Luke sighed into the kiss, tugging gently on Michael's bottom lip with his teeth. Michael let out a soft moan; it seemed like it had been forever since they'd last had sex, and even this gentle kissing was driving him crazy.

Suddenly Luke pulled away, doubling over and gasping. "Oh God," he moaned aloud. "Fuck, I have to piss!" The last word came out as a desperate whimper that sent pleasant tingles down Michael's spine and straight to his dick. He felt bad about being aroused while his boyfriend was in such obvious discomfort, but something about the whole situation was strangely sexy.

Luke must have noticed his expression, because he glared at him. "Michael, I swear to God, if this is turning you on, I'm going to kill you."

Michael blushed. "Sorry, it's just kind of sexy to see you all squirming and desperate like that."

"You won't think it's sexy when I piss all over the floor," Luke grumbled.

Michael disagreed, but he decided that it was better to keep that particular opinion to himself. Instead, he squeezed Luke's hand comfortingly. "I'll always think you're sexy," he whispered, kissing Luke's lips gently. Luke managed a small smile.

"Thanks," he murmured. "Hopefully they get the elevator fixed soon so we don't have to put that theory to the test."

However, after another ten minutes, the elevator still hadn't moved an inch.

Luke was squeezing his eyes shut, leaning back against the wall and holding his crotch desperately. Small droplets of sweat were beading on his face.

"I can't make it," he whispered, sliding down into a sitting position.

"Yes, you can," Michael said encouragingly.

"No, I can't," Luke replied frustratedly. "I'm going to piss myself in this goddamn elevator and... and..." he trailed off, sighing. "Fuck," he said simply.

Michael sat down beside him, squeezing his knee reassuringly. "You'll make it, babe." He knew that Luke hated pet-names, but in this situation he figured that Luke would be grateful for any bit of comfort.

"I don't want to have an accident," Luke said softly. His voice sounded small and shaky.

Michael squeezed his hand. "I'm sure they'll get this elevator moving soon. But hey, if they don't, it's no big deal. It's only me here. I've seen you piss yourself before."

Luke shook his head. "That was different. We were drunk, and... and teenagers. I'm 24 years old now, Michael. And I'm sober. I just came from a fucking business meeting, for fuck's sake. I can't... Not now. It's too embarrassing."

"It's not that bad, Luke."

"Yes it is!" Luke nearly shouted. Michael flinched at the anger in his voice. Luke's expression immediately turned guilty.

"I'm sorry," he said softly. "It's just... I'm trying so hard to be confident and... and mature. With all these business meetings lately, with running the company, with everything. And then... this. I'm going to wet myself like a five-year-old."

Michael sighed. "Luke, come on. This situation has nothing to do with maturity, and you know it. It's just bad luck. The circumstances are out of your control."

Luke sighed. "I guess you're right." He dropped his head back against the wall. "Fuck, I just have to piss so bad."

Suddenly, Michael had an idea. He rummaged through his messenger bag and pulled out an empty juice bottle from earlier.

"You can pee in this bottle, okay?" He knew that it wasn't nearly big enough to contain the flood of liquid that Luke was dying to release, but he hoped that it would relieve at least some of the pressure.

Luke was looking at the bottle hopelessly. "It's too small," he sighed.

"I know, but it can hold a little bit. You'll just have to stop when it's full. It might help a little bit."

Luke nodded. "Okay." He fumbled with the zipper on his pants, tugging his jeans and boxers out of the way and pushing himself up into a kneeling position. Michael held the bottle steady for him.

"Go ahead," he said, nodding. Luke held his flaccid dick tightly in one hand, using the other to steady himself against the wall, and guided the head of his penis to the bottle's opening. Biting his lip, he slowly relaxed the muscles in his abdomen.

Urine poured into the bottle with an audible hissing sound. A loud moan of relief escaped Luke's lungs as he pissed forcefully into the small container, filling it halfway in a matter of seconds. Michael tried not to watch, but he couldn't help it; something about the sight was driving him crazy. He was mortified to discover a growing bulge in his jeans.

The bottle was close to overflowing in Michael's hand, but Luke was nowhere near done; his stream hadn't even begun to slow. For a second he considered just letting Luke release it all, but he knew that Luke would never forgive him if he let him piss all over the elevator floor.

"You gotta stop, Luke, it's full," he said gently.

"I can't stop," Luke whimpered, as warm liquid from the overflowing bottle began to pour over Michael's fingers. He briefly wondered if he should be disgusted. He wasn't, in any case.

"It's getting all over the floor, babe," Michael said. Luke swallowed and looked down at the spot where the elevator's gray carpet was quickly darkening from the fluids pouring over the rim of the bottle.

"O-okay," Luke said shakily. He closed his eyes, squeezing his hand tightly around his dick and taking deep, shaky breaths. After several long seconds, he managed to stop the flow.

"Oh God," he moaned. "It hurts."

"I know," Michael said softly. He screwed the top back onto the now-full bottle and stuffed it back into his bag; he could get rid of it later. "But do you feel any better?"

Luke nodded, tucking his dick back into his pants and zipping his fly again. "A little, I guess. But I can't hold it much longer, Mikey. How long has it been?"

Michael checked his phone. "Twenty minutes. Just another ten minutes to go, babe. Can you make it?"

Luke groaned, squeezing his crotch absentmindedly. "I don't know," he whispered.

~

"I can hold it, fuck, I can hold it, I can – oh!" Luke let out a gasp, squeezing his crotch tighter with both hands. Michael blushed, hoping that Luke wouldn't notice the bulge that was growing in his own pants every time Luke almost lost it like that. He was trying not to look at Luke's crotch, but he knew that there was a wet spot there; he'd seen it when Luke had removed his hands for a second to shift his position on the floor a few minutes ago. Michael was almost positive that Luke had accidentally released a few more trickles of urine since then, and the thought was driving him crazy, filling his head with all sorts of obscene fantasies. It was getting harder and harder to convince Luke that he could hold it, when that was really the opposite of what he really wanted.

"How long has it been?" Luke groaned, leaning his head back against the wall. Michael checked his phone.

"Thirty-five minutes," he said softly.

"They said thirty minutes," Luke muttered. "We're never going to get out of here. Fuck."

"I'm sure they'll get us out of here soon," Michael said, squeezing Luke's shoulder sympathetically. Despite how incredibly turned on he was by Luke's desperation, he didn't want him to be humiliated.

"They'd better, or else I'll - oh! Oh fuck, fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck."

Michael couldn't help but look this time; the wet spot on the front of Luke's jeans had grown to nearly the size of a baseball. Michael wanted nothing more than to reach out and cup Luke's crotch in his palm, to feel the wetness there, and – fuck, what was wrong with him? He shouldn't be having thoughts like that, not while Luke was so distressed.

"Are you okay?" he asked guiltily.

Luke nodded, clenching his jaw. "I just want to piss," he murmured. "I just want to fucking piss, is that too much to ask?" He moaned softly, adjusting his position and shoving both hands between his legs again.

He looked so gorgeous, squirming and groaning like that; Michael couldn't resist. He grabbed Luke around the waist and pulled him into his lap, so that he was straddling Michael's thighs. Luke tried to pull away, but Michael held him tight.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Luke cried, alarmed. "Michael, I swear to God, I'm going to piss on you, let me go!"

"I don't care," Michael replied. "It'll be easier this way. Less mess in the elevator."

Luke shook his head frantically. "I can't, I can't, just let me go, I -"

Suddenly, the elevator lurched upward. Luke gasped loudly, and Michael felt a small gush of wetness on his thighs. He had to bite back a moan. For a second he was sure that Luke was going to lose it right there on his lap; the thought was so arousing that he half-wished it would happen.

But Luke managed to stop the flow, grabbing his darkening crotch tightly.

"Fuck, thank God we're moving," he groaned, struggling to his feet. Michael was amazed that he hadn't just let go yet.

The elevator reached their floor and stopped with a jolt. Luke whimpered slightly as a thin line of wetness appeared on the left leg of his jeans.

"Come on, it's just down the hall," Michael said encouragingly as the elevator doors opened.

Luke nodded. "Let's hurry, okay?"

They rushed down the hall to the doorway of their room. Michael fumbled with the key card, unlocking the door and rushing inside. He heard the door slam shut behind him as Luke entered. Suddenly there was a gasp from behind him.

"Fuck, Mikey, I'm gonna piss myself!"

Michael spun around. Luke was frozen in place on the tile floor of the room's entryway, a desperate look in his eyes.

"Lukey, come on, you're almost there," Michael urged, but he knew that it was too late; Luke was pissing himself for real, pissing a stream onto the floor beneath him through his already-wet jeans.

"I... I can't," Luke moaned. "I can't stop it, Michael, I can't."

Michael's heart swelled with affection. Luke ooked so helpless, so panicked.

"Just go, then," Michael said softly.

Luke looked him in the eyes and nodded. Then he closed his eyes and relaxed his body.

It was like a dam had burst inside of him. Michael's jaw dropped open as a torrent of liquid poured out through Luke's jeans with an audible hissing sound, soaking his shoes as a puddle spread over the tile floor of the entryway. The moan of relief that escaped from Luke's mouth was the hottest sound Michael had ever heard. He felt his cock twitching excitedly.

Luke had completely soaked his jeans, but he still wasn't done. His legs seemed to give out, and he fell to his knees, landing heavily in the puddle he'd created. He spread his legs apart, moaning heavily as more urine continued to pool between them. Michael watched in shocked arousal; he'd never seen someone piss for that long before. He could hardly believe that Luke's bladder had held all that liquid.

By the time Luke was finished, his entire body was shaking. He looked down at his wet jeans, then up at Michael, a deep blush spreading across his face.

"I'm so s-"

Michael didn't even let him finish apologizing. He dropped the floor in front of Luke, ignoring the fluids that immediately soaked through the knees of his jeans, and kissed him passionately.

After a few seconds he pulled away, resting his forehead against Luke's.

"Don't be sorry," he whispered.

"Um," Luke said, staring at him. "What?"

Michael blushed. "I, uh... I thought it was... well..." He shook his head, grabbing Luke's hand and moving it to his crotch. Luke's eyes widened as he felt the bulge there.

"You're hard," he said blankly.

Michael nodded, an embarrassed grin beginning to appear on his face.

Luke burst out laughing. "Oh God, you would be turned on by me pissing myself like a complete idiot."

Michael shrugged, laughing along with him. He pulled Luke in for another kiss.

When they pulled away, Luke glanced down and wrinkled his nose. "Okay, as much as I love sitting here in this puddle, these wet jeans are starting to get uncomfortable. How about we take a shower?"

Michael smiled. "That sounds great."


	6. Sticky secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> contains omorashi

Luke walked downstairs into the living room of the flat he shared with his friend Michael Clifford. Living with the colorful boy for almost two years now, Luke had learned quite a bit about him. He had great skin first of all, it was dewy and soft without a blemish in sight. The blonde had asked him what his secret was, and besides washing and moisturizing three times daily, he made sure to keep his skin fresh and hydrated.

Luke always knew he was into some not-so-normal things; they were always normal to him, however when he was young he found out that fantasizing about your friends pissing their pants daily was anything but. That didn't keep him from imagining it daily.

The younger boy also learned that keeping your skin 'fresh and hydrated' meant drinking water - and lots of it - resulting in Luke picturing Michael squirming, to go with his hands between his crossed legs before losing control, daily. So, here he was, sauntering peacefully down to the first level of their apartment when said colorful boy, was in the kitchen chugging an entire bottle of water with three other empty ones on the counter next to him. Luke gulped; this was going to be a long day. Nevertheless he played it off cool.

"Morning Clifford. How's it going?" He asked casually, opening the fridge and surveying its contents.

"Morning? It's half past noon, Lukey." Michael let out a soft giggle and took another swig of the refreshing clear liquid.

"Same thing." Luke laughed and took a slice of cold, leftover pizza then made his way over to the couch to enjoy his healthy meal. "Do you mind?" He asked once he noticed the other looking at him with an unreadable expression.

"You know," He began, "If you ate less dairy your skin may be a bit less oily."

"Maybe. Should I start drinking twenty waters a day like you and half to pee every ten minutes?" He wouldn't mind that, really, but he preferred holding it in until he was leaking into his jeans. (And he may have wished Michael would do the same many times.)

The blue eyed boy didn't miss the blush that made its way onto Michael's cheeks. "'S not every minute. Shut up."

"I'm only kidding Mikey. You have anything planned today?" He asked the older. He didn't think so, the colorful boy had worked out yesterday already and he rarely did twice in a row.

"Don't believe I do. Wanna just have a movie day?" He asked hopefully, sparkling green eyes shining with hope and excitement. "We could watch Star Wars! Or Mean girls!" Luke was amused at how excited he got over such little things. Seemingly catching onto to the other, Michael stopped himself. "Er, we could watch uh, The Avengers. Something thrilling." The last sentence was mumbled and almost inaudible.

"Mean Girls is fine with me Mikey. Whatever you want."

///

Halfway through the film, when Regina posts pictures of the Burn Book all over the school, Michael is on what must be his eighth water bottle of the day and Luke catches his not so subtle squirms. Every now and then the older boy will start bouncing his leg up and down or squeeze his thighs together and it is definitely not the hottest thing Luke has ever witnessed.

The green eyed boy finished his drink and placed the plastic container on the table in front of the pair, immediately bringing his hand back to himself to shove it between his legs and thinking his friend had not noticed.

But Luke really had, he'd noticed everything. He noticed the way Michael would bite his lip harder every time a pang shot through his bladder, he noticed the way he was all pink from his cheeks to the top of his ears and the back of his neck. He also noticed how when he became super desperate he let out a squeal - a god damned squeal - and he couldn't help but wonder, why doesn't he just go?

The signs all made it very evident that this boy needed to piss and he needed to do it now. So, why would he not excuse himself? It wasn't because he wanted to finish the movie, they'd watched it hundreds of times together. But upon studying him further he recognized something all too familiar.

The look on Michael's face. It was pained and desperate yes, but the colorful boy also had slightly hooded eyes and had begun to ever so slightly rock his hips back and forth onto his hand and Luke realized.  Michael enjoyed this too.

It was like a bomb went off in his chest, he could have so much fun with this and that's what he decided to do. "You feeling okay, Mikey? You looked kind of... flushed." He stated, a smirk appearing on his lips.

Michael gulped audibly and with eyes wide he replied, "Y-yeah, 'm f-fine. Just a little cold 's all." He chattered his teeth together for effect.

"Yeah, I guess it is a bit chilly in here. Let's cuddle!" Luke suggested, pulling the older into his lap and securing him with a tight grasp along his torso. He felt risky today and decided to test the water, pushing gently with his hands above Michael's bladder.

Michael whimpered in surprise, praying that Luke hadn't noticed. What the hell was he doing? He couldn't deny it, it felt fucking fantastic, but he needed to relieve himself before he made a mess and embarrassed himself in front of his friend. "Luke," He said, attempting and failing to remove the younger's arms from his waist. "Need to use to bathroom. Could you let go?"

The golden haired lad's dick gave an excited twitch at Michael's words. "Noo, stay Mikey. Just a little longer, until the movie's over? Please?" He flashed the olderer boy his widest smile and most innocent puppy eyes, and knew he'd won this battle when Michael slouched back down onto Luke's crotch.

Several minutes passed and the green eyed boy didn't know what the hell to do. His bladder was full to the fucking brim and he had a god damn boner. There was no way he could get up without his friend noticing. Thinking of all the dead people in the world didn't help either, the thought of losing it right in the living room was too thrilling and he felt too good to care. He felt a warm burst jet out of him into his dark skinnies. He need to go soon or else he would never be able to look Luke in the eye again. "Lukey, I need to go -"

"No, stay, please!" He tightened his grip on the older's middle, pushing into his full organ. He grinned to himself when his hand felt a small, warm wet patch forming on his jeans.

"Luke no I - shit-" More and more leaks began seeping out and he let out a loud moan.

"What's wrong baby? Everything okay?" He delivered one finally jut to his middle and the older was letting go.

"Fuck, Luke!" Warm piss flooded through the older's boxers, jeans and eventually clattered on the ground forming a large puddle and it just felt too amazing to stop. Luke sat beneath him amazed, dick hard at the realization of what was happening. The hot golden liquid flowed onto his lap as well, making him buck up into the boy perched on top of him. They both let out loud groans.

"Fuck, this is so hot Mikey," Luke stated, moving his hand to palm at Michael's still leaking bulge. Eventually the stream stopped, but the two were too aroused to care. Michael flipped himself over when he heard the words leave Luke's mouth.

"Yeah, Lukey? You like watching me piss myself right on top of you?" He emphasized his questions with sharp rolls of his hips, leaving the golden haired boy in a speechless state of ecstasy. He moved his hands down to grip the green eyed boy's perfect cheeks, squeezing and kneading the clothed flesh.

He bucked his hips up again to meet Michael's thrusts, their hardened cocks bumping together in delicious friction. Piss was slowly drying on both of them and it was kind of uncomfortable but it was also just so hot.

Rhythmic thrusts elicited sinful moans from the colorful boy, whining and thrashing above Luke. "You gonna come, kitten? Come right in your pants just because you pissed yourself?" The blue eyed boy moved his attention to the pale neck in front of him, kissing and nibbling and leaving a bright purple love bite.

"L-luke I -shit-" Michael came with a loud whimper, sticky white liquid spurting into his damp pants. "Please Lukey, wanna see you come for me."

Luke was a mess, Michael Clifford would be the death of him. "Mike, I - ugh -" He reached his climax moments later, coming in his own jeans and resting his head on Michael's while they both caught their breath.

When their hearts were beating at a relatively normal speed again, Luke smirked at Michael. "So much for a movie day, I guess." The older boy only smiled, reaching next to him and bringing another water bottle to his lips.

Michael Clifford would be the death of him indeed.


End file.
